Symphony of Hearts!
by GearUnlocked
Summary: The road to Budokan has many turns and a lot of bumps, but Ui Hirasawa and I are determined to get that bus filled with dreams there without a scratch. Sacrifices will be made, friends will be lost, and hearts will be broken. Will our symphony of hearts make it through the trip? It's time to test the power of a simple goodnight. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**- **Welcome to _Symphony of Hearts!_, the sequel to _Touched by an Angel!_ I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed _TBAA!_ Let's get into it!

**- **If you have not read _Touched by an Angel!_, I suggest you read it before jumping into this story, considering this is a sequel to said story. I hope you all enjoy! See you at the end and leave a review of what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Symphony of Hearts!<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Prologue, What Time's Done**

* * *

><p>"<em>Time does not pass, it continues." – Marty Rubin<em>

* * *

><p>Ah… another peaceful day in the suburbs of Osaka, just how I like it. You can kick back and relax with no worries. It's the middle of December and the second term of the year is almost over. One more term and I'll be a second-year. It's really hard to believe that life passes by so quickly – it's sad, but I try to focus on the good things, not the bad.<p>

My name is Satoshi Tainaka and I'm a first-year at Osaka Prefectural Shimizudani High School, but we're also known as Osaka High. I've been dating Ui Hirasawa for about two months already. That fateful day in the fall was when I realized I had feelings for the brunette.

Two months ago was the school festival for Sakuragaoka High School, an all-girls' school that my sister, Ritsu Tainaka, and Ui attends. My sister is a second-year there and Ui is a first-year. Ritsu, from what I've heard, is the self-proclaimed 'president' of Sakuragaoka's Light Music Club and the drummer of the Club's band, Houkago Tea Time. They've had their eyes on one thing and one thing only – Budokan.

Ui's older sister, Yui Hirasawa, who is a guitarist in HTT and a classmate of my sister's, fell victim to the common cold. My sister did as well, since she was the one who passed it on to Yui-senpai. Considering HTT had a performance scheduled for the school festival planned, they couldn't miss the chance to spread their wings and become more noticed throughout the prefecture. The school festival was the first of their many stops on the road to Budokan, and they couldn't miss it. This was a one way trip that had no stops, just some sharp turns and bumpy roads they had to pass.

As for me? About a few weeks before the school festival for Sakuragaoka, Ui and I had made a pact that we would do whatever it takes to ensure HTT's success in making it to Budokan. Why would we do that? Why would we devote our days to their band? It's because we love our sisters. Other than seeing Ui's bright smile, seeing my sister and her friends happy is what makes my heart warm up.

Back on track, since Ui and I agreed with one another about our mission with HTT, we would have to sacrifice a lot of things. For me, it would be my pride. On the day of the school festival, my sister and Yui-senpai were still in bed, sick. What would we do to help them? What I had to do was something most guys would walk away from, unless it was for the love of their life or a family member. I had to… impersonate my sister. 'But Satoshi, how could you impersonate your sister? She's a girl and you're a guy.' Easy answer – I had to exchange jeans and a t-shirt for my sister's blazer and skirt. I would have to wear a wig that fit my sister's hairstyle _and _her signature yellow headband.

After my transformation, I looked in the mirror and I swore… I swore I saw a taller version of my sister staring back at me, minus the goofy grin – which was replaced with a saddening frown. I found Ui Hirasawa at the school festival, impersonating her older sister. I tied our predicaments into one piece and we were in it together. We had only one mission – to infiltrate Houkago Tea Time dressed as our sisters.

Boy, how that turned out to be a disaster…

In the end, Ui and I played our hearts out at the school festival. Well, that wasn't really the end. In the actual end, I asked Ui out and she said yes.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of knocking against my door. I opened my eyes and let out a small groan. There was one and only one thing that helped me get out of the bed in the morning – seeing Ui's smile on her face.

"It's open!" I loudly said. With that, the doorknob to my room twisted and it opened. I found the familiar scent of my sister rush into the room and saw her auburn hair.

"Hey, baby brother," she called out to me as she peeped into the room, the sunlight bouncing off her forehead. "You're, uh… you're gonna be late if you don't get up."

"Eh?" I said as my eyes kept a blank stare at my sister.

"Yeah, I'll give you a few minutes before I leave without you," she grinned and threw up a peace sign before she closed the door. I shuffled around in my bed before I turned towards the clock on my nightstand.

"8:32…" I said to myself. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, rushing to slip into my school uniform. I slid into my gray slacks and buttoned up my white undershirt. I put on my navy-blue blazer and did my re tie around my neck. I pulled down on the accessory and looked in the mirror, finding me staring at myself.

"Oh, and," the voice of my sister sounded out as she abruptly opened the door. "Don't forget your coat. It's cold out."

"Right, right," I waved her off and heard the door close. I dug through my closet and pulled out a navy-blue coat. I slid into the coat and picked my schoolbag off my desk. I grabbed my house keys off my dresser and stuffed it into my schoolbag, walking out of my room.

I walked down the stairs and looked into the living room, only to find my sister impatiently tapping her foot on the wooden boards. She looked up to me and I waved.

"Hey," I said as I reached the bottom of the staircase. "Who are we walking with today?"

"It's the usual, baby brother," she said with a nod. "First we pick Mio up, then we meet Ui and Yui on the way to school. Then you branch off from us and head to Osaka High while we go to Sakuragaoka."

"That means that Ui's waiting for us!" I exclaimed. "We have to go now!"

"Geez, you're extra excited today," she grinned. "You feeling alright?"

My eyes widened and I cleared my throat, straightening my tie out. I face towards my sister and calmly said.

"Let's go see Ui."

* * *

><p><strong>Symphony of Hearts!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**- **So, it's off to a slow start. Updates won't be regular, so yeaaah. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer than this.

**- **This was basically just a recap of _Touched by an Angel!_

**- **That's all I have to say. I'm sure I won't talk as much as I used to before. Anyways! I'll see all of you in the next chapter! Later! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**- **Hey all, welcome back to _Symphony of Hearts! _

**- **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all at the end! Have a good read!

* * *

><p><strong>Symphony of Hearts!<strong>

**Chapter 2 – The Start**

* * *

><p>"Awh, Mio~!" my sister groaned into her phone. "What do you mean you're already at school?"<p>

I let out a sigh as I walked next to her, hearing the voice of Mio-senpai coming from my sister's phone. From what I could tell by their conversation, Mio-senpai took the golden opportunity of walking to school by herself in peace rather than with my sister.

"B-but… you didn't even tell me!" my sister pouted. "Don't you see my face right now? I'm sad!"

"You're on the phone…" I deadpanned. "She can't see you…"

"That's mean, Mio!" she grunted. "How could you call me that?"

"She called you an idiot again, didn't she?" I asked her, which my sister nodded in response. "Man, that's like the fourth time since you called her… and that was only five minutes ago."

"Don't blame me for that! How was I supposed to know that link would send you to a picture of a zombie?" she exclaimed. "If anyone, you should blame Eri for that! She's the one who sent it to me in the first place!"

"I would blame you…"

"Fine, fine! I'll see you at school then!" my sister said before she ended her call with Mio-senpai. She turned to face me and she let out a sigh before wrapping her arms around her body. "It's cold…"

"It's the middle of December," I sighed. "What do you expect?"

"I expect school to be already out and to sit by the fireplace, drinking some eggnog."

"We don't have a fireplace."

"Oh… yeah…"

"And I don't think mom and dad will let you drink eggnog."

"Oh… yeah…"

I dryly chuckled and looked ahead of us, finding the Hirasawa sisters waiting at the usual spot where the five of us would usually meet up and walk to school together – in front of their house. Yui-senpai and Ui were wearing winter versions of their school uniform, which was just an addition of a navy-blue coat, just like mine. Except, y'know… they're for girls.

With their winter attire, they also donned scarves and mittens. Yui-senpai wore a pin scarf with matching pink gloves, while Ui did the same, except her gloves were a yellow color, almost matching the ribbon in her hair.

"There she is, Satoshi," my sister wrapped her arm around me and leaned in closer to my face. "You'd better hurry before some guy comes along and steals her from ya."

"Pfft! Like that'll happen!" I closed my eyes and looked away, letting out a huff.

"Like that guy right there."

"WHAT!?" I shouted as I instantaneously opened my eyes, only to find Yui-senpai and Ui off in the distance. I gritted my teeth and turned towards my sister, who was covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. "That's not funny."

"I was just kidding, baby bro," she grinned. "But be lucky, Ui Hirasawa is one heck of a girl. And guess what? She's your girl."

"Ye-yeah…" I nodded.

_She really is mine, huh? Man… I am so lucky._

"Hey, why aren't you wearing a scarf or mittens?" I asked my sister. "You're complaining about how cold it is, yet you didn't bring any of those items?"

"I… I forgot it in the club room…" she sobbed as she slouched over.

"I feel so sorry for you," I frowned as I dug through my schoolbag, pulling out a pair of yellow mittens. "Here."

"Why don't you wear it?" she asked out of curiosity. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nah…" I waved her off. "You wear it.

"If you say so…" she muttered as she hesitantly took the mittens from my hands. I watched as my sister put on the mittens and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I grinned as I gave her a thumbs up, ignoring the numbness in my hands from the cold.

As we approached the two girls, I found Yui-senpai happily waving towards us.

"Ricchan, Rikkun! Good morning!" she called out as she continued waving.

"Yo, Yui," my sister said with a grin as she waved back.

"Hey, Yui-senpai," I felt the corners of my lips curve into a smile.

With that, I met eyes with Ui and her lit up with happiness. My heart began pounding as I began to walk faster towards her.

"Ui!"

"Satoshi-kun!" she happily exclaimed as she ran towards me. I met her halfway and soon found the two of us in an embrace, her familiar scent creeping into my nose. I let out a sigh relief and looked over her shoulder, finding Yui-senpai staring at the two of us with confusion.

The two of us let each other go and we smiled at one another.

"I have your lunch for you, Satoshi-kun," Ui said as she handed me a black plastic container. "Wait until lunch to open it though! It's a surprise!"

I took the container from her and sighed in relief at the touch of something warm on my freezing hands.

"Do I really have to?" I whined.

"If you really love me, then yes, you do," she said with a warm smile.

"Aw… thanks anyway, Ui," I said as I leaned in and kissed her on her rosy-red cheeks. "You're the best."

"It's what I'm supposed to do. Oh… Satoshi-kun, you must be freezing," Ui frowned as she took off one of her mittens, handing it to me. "Take this, it'll keep you warm."

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Satoshi-kun," she pouted.

_So… cute… I can't resist. _

I took the mitten from her hand and I slipped it into my right hand. I stuffed my left hand into my coats pocket and bowed towards my girlfriend as a sign of gratitude.

"Th-thanks, Ui…" I sighed with a smile.

"That's not it, Satoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

She wrapped her scarf around my neck and I fell into the warmth of the cloth. Since Ui was sharing her scarf with me, I was as close as I could be with her – our shoulders touching one another. I felt her grab my hand and I turned towards her.

"Where'd you get this idea from?" I chuckled.

"Onee-chan taught me about this a year ago," she giggled.

The four of us walked down the road towards the intersection where I would split off from the three girls and head my own way to Osaka High. Although there was quite the distance between Sakuragaoka and Osaka High, I could still see Sakuragaoka in the distance

My sister turned towards Ui and I as we walked and grinned.

"You know, you guys really kicked ass at the school festival," my sister spoke up. "Have you ever thought of forming a band or something?"

"Who? Us?" Ui and I said in unison.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Um…" I looked away.

"Uh…" Ui muttered as she pulled her scarf over her face.

"You guys would rock out so hard!" my sister exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Yui? They would be the second-best band in Osaka if they tried!"

"That's right, Ricchan!"

"Who would be first? You guys?" I scoffed.

"Who else, baby bro!?" she folded her arms over her chest and confidently smiled. "We're Houkago Tea Time!"

"You know what, sis? Forming a band doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. I'll take you up on that challenge. No… _we _will."

"We will?" Ui asked me. I nodded and her eyes lit up with stars. "I've always had that idea, Satoshi-kun! We should start a band!"

_Oh, shit…_

"Good luck with that," my sister grinned.

"Uwa~! Ui! I can't wait to see you guys perform!" Yui-senpai happily shouted. "It's going to be awesome!"

Ui let out a giggle before she turned to me.

"Are we really going to form a band, Satoshi-kun?" Ui whispered to me. I felt my eyes widen and I groaned, tilting my head downwards into the pink scarf.

"It was… it was the spur of the moment."

* * *

><p>I walked into the computer room, strolling over to my usual seat. Sitting at the desk, I found Kurisu-senpai typing away on his computer. As he intently stared at the screen, I set my schoolbag on the desk and pulled out the chair, causing his attention to direct to me.<p>

"Oh, snap," he said as he clenched his chest. "I thought you were someone else."

"Hello to you too, senpai," I lazily replied as I sat down, pressing the on button on the tower before I leaned back in my chair.

"Hehe… my bad, Satoshi," he chuckled before he turned his attention back to his work. He grabbed the canned coffee on his desk and took a sip before continuing to type on the keyboard.

"I didn't know you liked canned coffee," I said to him.

"It's something that caught my eye recently, yeah… hey, you know that they sell canned coffee at this school?" he asked me. "I mean, I didn't even know they made coffee in a can."

"They sell canned coffee everywhere, senpai," I nervously grinned.

He sat there, dumbfounded, and looked at me, glancing over to the can in front of him. "Is that so?"

"There's a vending machine that sells it right outside the classroom. You didn't see it until now?"

"Uh… nope. I guess not," he shrugged. "Wait. Really? I got this from the first floor."

"Really…" I said as I pointed to the open door behind us, revealing the said vending machine. "It was literally right there this whole time."

"Okay, I lied," he let out a sigh. "Akane gave this to me when I walked her to school this morning. I didn't know they sold canned coffee here at all."

"You walked Satō-senpai to school this morning?" I raised an eyebrow towards him. "Again, huh?"

"It's just, like… the fifteenth time I walked her…" he said as he looked away. "We're just friends, alright? No more. No less. That's all we're ever going to be. And this time I had a perfectly fine reason to walk her."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" I said.

"Well… it's because of her friend, Eri," he sighed. "Apparently Eri sent Akane a link to a picture of a zombie at night… and it kept her up. She called me at midnight and we fell asleep on the phone… but that doesn't mean we're more than friends!"

"Hey… it's up to you," I said with a grin.

"Don't do that to me," he narrowed his eyes. "Just because you're with Ui Hirasawa of Sakuragaoka High School, that doesn't mean you're the big man on campus."

"Okay, okay! What's with everyone talking about me and Ui like that? Seriously…"

"She's the bee's knees, Satoshi," he sighed. "Every guy at this school talks about her like she's some goddess… is she?"

"The goddess of cooking…" I muttered to myself as I pictured Ui's smile while she wore an apron, a giant spoon in hand.

"Eh? What'd you say?" he said as he continued typing on the computer. I ignored what he asked for a few seconds before my mind clicked to what happened in the morning.

"Hey, Kurisu-senpai," I called out to him. He ceased typing and turned towards me, curiosity marked all over his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What do you think about forming a band?"

* * *

><p><strong>Symphony of Hearts!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**- **That ends it for chapter 2! As always, I hoped you all enjoyed reading!

**- **I lied. This chapter isn't as long as I said it would be, but hey, it's still longer than chapter 1. Then again, it's all about length.

**- **I probably won't do authors notes that often, unless I feel the need to talk about something important in that chapter. I'll still give you all a greeting and a farewell each chapter though, it's common courtesy, of course!

**- **With that, I'll catch you all in the next chapter of _Symphony of Hearts! _Stay beautiful!


End file.
